1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toy guns, and in particular, to a toy gun with an integrated target generator. In the present invention, the target generator is provided in the form of a bubble generator that generates bubbles, and the toy gun ejects water that can be directed at the generated bubbles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toy guns are very popular among children. Presently-available toy guns can be adapted to fire a wide variety of soft or non-harmful ammunitions ranging from water to foam darts. For example, toy water guns have been provided for the entertainment of children for a long time. Many conventional water guns include (1) a trigger that can be actuated to fire water from the water gun, (2) a water container for holding the water, and (3) a pump mechanism used to pressurize the water in the water container. To use the water gun, a user fills the water container with water. The user then pumps the pump mechanism to pressurize the water in the water container. Next, the user aims the water gun at a target and actuates the trigger that effects the release of pressurized water out of the water gun.
Unfortunately, these conventional toy guns are not provided with any targets. Consequently, the ammunitions (foam darts, water) in these toy guns are often fired at certain undesirable targets, such as furniture, windows, walls, animals or other people. This lack of targets is undesirable for several reasons. First, even though the ammunitions (water, foam darts, etc.) are chosen to be relatively harmless, they can deface walls and furnitures, damage paintings or other precious art objects, create a mess around the house, and possibly damage windows. Second, these ammunitions can be dangerous. For example, the water fired from a toy water gun is pressurized, and the pressurized water or foam darts could hit a person in the eyes or in the ears. This risk of injury cannot be discounted since these toy guns are usually operated by children of all ages, including younger children who may not always carefully evaluate the consequences of their actions before acting. Moreover, as the distance to the target decreases, the risk of injury to the person increases.
In addition, children demand variety in their play things, and many children have grown tired of shooting at stationary objects. Many children are now demanding toys, and in particular, toy guns, that are different and which offer more excitement, greater sophistication of play, and more options.
In addition, to meet the demand for more exciting and sophisticated toys, the construction of many toys have unfortunately become more complex and therefore more expensive.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved toy gun that address the disadvantages set forth previously and that is cost-effective to manufacture.